


gamzee sucks and i hate him forever the fanfiction

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: gamzee sucks, i am the best, i fight gamzee makara, i hate gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read the titele</p>
            </blockquote>





	gamzee sucks and i hate him forever the fanfiction

loosly based off a true thing that I made up while walkng to school

one day Gimezz Makra was walking down the street like the pompous douchebag he is all high or whatveer because he cant even sober up before exiting his adobe and then all of a sudden he murdered a child for no reason cause thats the kind of thing this fucking asshole likes to do in his spare time when he isnt being an ABUSIVE BOYFRIENDS and all oround BAD DUDE.

just then I saw hmi and i immediately recongnized this shithead, i was like "hey, thats him, thats the shitlord that I hate."  
and gamzee stared at me and was generally unsociable so i said "what are you lookin at punk?"  
abd he, this fucking shithead, he didn't say nothing he just kept staring with those STUPID fuckin' eyes that he has and he says  
"honk"  
t

 

that's when I had it. I was like "not today you fucking unwanted bastard" and I punched him right in the fucking clown face.  
Gamzee at first didnt think that I would stand up to himm and his tyrenical ways add did not expect this punch but when it happened he got mad but I didnt let it throw me off.  
he punched me back but then I kicked him a few times and then he fell over and I picked him up and threw him right into a trashcan but not the one that I live in.

gamzee sstayed there because he understood somehow, despite his skull being 99% thickness and 1% thought process, he understood that he had been bested, by me. I celebrated this victory but going to a nearbye bakery and eating something.

the end.


End file.
